Queen
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Short story. Cardverse. Queen of Spades, Arthur is sent to the Kingdom of Diamonds, where he has to sign an alliance. He met the King, Francis. An acquaintance that can mean something more. At least for one of them. Wrote as a challenge with five chosen words. My first translation attempt.


**Annotations: **Cardverse, short form for a bet (write a story (around 1200 words) with five, chosen by another person, words), drama. Dramas are nice.

**Characters:**

Arthur Kirkland [England] – Queen of Spades

Francis Bonnefoy [France] – King of Diamonds

**Disclaimer:** Roughly translated by me. With a big help from a dictionary. My apologies for any mistakes. There was no one around me, who would be kind or skilled enough to point them out. Gramma mistakes are inevitable due to my anti-talent in it. The last part was the hardest and it can surely be noticed.

Due to translation issues not all the world I was given are the same.

By the way it's my first attempt to translate something I wrote. Hopefully is not as horrible as I think.

_For some reason enters betweent parts of the text don't work. I have no idea why. That's why you have to live with lines. Lines, everywhere lines \o/_

England, France belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

Cardverse in general belongs to fans.

* * *

**Queen**

_Blaze, garden, game, shattered glass, sculptures._

_I dedicate this story to my dear Ardw._

Fragrance of roses was unusually intensive. Strong scent suppressed all other impressions, that were to be expected from the vast, magnificent garden. Welcoming with a tall, dark gate, seducing with an image of another world – fantasy brought into reality. Whoever created this, must have been a genius. It was no surprise then, that the first thing that came to mind, when he has thought of King of Diamonds was this garden. Red rose. Thorns.

„Do you enjoy your presence here?" the affable question was made, accompanied with gaze of dark, blue eyes, looking at him with amusement. The answer was cold. Devoid of any emotions and green, just like rough leafs of plants, that surrounded them.

"It is truly a beautiful place."

The answer sounded little believable and that fact didn't escaped blond man's attention. He frowned.

"Do you ever speak for yourself?" he asked with curiosity, tilting his head a little.

For not clearly understandable reason, Arthur felt a strange irritation. Usually other peoples couldn't arouse emotions in him. They just were. Just like him. He existed, he had his role and he had to remember that. With the position, he was in charge of, feelings were not important. He was nothing more but a shadow. Ready to carry out every order and command. To be objective, not subjective. That's why he couldn't tell what he really thinks. Offending king of another country was not in a good taste. His opinion didn't matter.

"I speak up for my country, that is the mission I was entrust with" he answered curtly. As a reward, he was given a brushing off hand's wave.

Again, he felt this strange feeling, that was encouraging him to say something more.

"Country, country. Country is not everything" the blond sighed with disappointment. His gaze momentary lost it's interest, which was then turned to the nearby rose-bush. Bright hand moved fingers gently, almost affectionate towards flower's red petals. "You should sometimes say, what you really have in mind. It will be good for you" he added after a while, smiling towards him.

Arthur, no, the Queen of Spades, ignored him. He knew his role perfectly and so he needn't anyone to tell him, what he should do. And for the most – he needn't for that the King of Diamonds.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy was unique kind of man. Arthur sometimes was wondering, how on earth someone like him was chosen by fate for such an important role. By sheer chance – he was repeating to himself – providence's mockery. Yes, that would explain a lot. In this world you were born with a mark. A scar presented on your body, proof of your role – chosen according to it's shape. You could be King, governing over a vast land – country representative and a ruler. You could be Jack – King's shield. You could also be born as Queen and then… Then you were nothing more than a tool.

"I like playing chess, they're interestingly reflect people's role in life." he was taken back from ponder by soft voice and dark, blue eyes, looking at him attentively. "Do I bore you?"

Arthur felt his cheeks burning. He didn't like that and he couldn't control that either. He looked aside and murmured a quick answer.

"Of course not."

"Good, then it's your turn." he said with amusement, that was for some reason irritating for Queen of Spades.

He didn't like him. This man had all the traits, that in Arthur's eyes long time ago should have stripped him of his title. And yet he was ruling a wealthy and strong country. These two features were the reason why he was send there by government of Country of Spades. To speak about alliance.

"You really want to move like that?" he heard a question and at the same moment, he stopped his hand holding chessman in the air. "You shouldn't. You would lose the Queen."

"Queen?" he asked unwittingly.

"That's what it's called. Queen. They say that the king is the most important on the board. Nonsense. Without other pawns he became helpless. The Queen can do the most, she has the most opportunities." he heard a lecturing tone. For some reason, Arthur couldn't bear the fact, that this man was speaking to him in such manner.

"Ah, I see…" he murmured, taking back his hand. "I haven't thought she's so important."

„Really? Well, it seems that you know little about this game. But don't worry. I'll teach you. We have time."

Yes. They had. As long, as the talks about the alliance were still on.

* * *

Days and weeks were passing by as they were meeting more frequently. There were only diplomatic visits, or so was Arthur saying to himself. Francis was fascinating. He was annoying and repelling but at the same time, while being around him, Arthur felt… Free. Garden seemed to be an escape route from stiff theater of life, that was waiting for him outside. Queen of Spades could not bring himself to admit, that passing time there was simply pleasant.

"Checkmate" he said with a face of a man that just became the lord of the seven seas. "I didn't expect you to play so horrible" he added prickly.

"Dear, I want to remind you, that just few days ago I was victorious!" Francis defended himself, yet he failed to make an impression on Arthur.

"Just few days ago I didn't know how to play. There's nothing to be proud of."

"I'm just letting you win!"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course. You're letting me win five games in a row."

"I have a good day" he explained undaunted, smiling charmingly.

Arthur, not for the first time during this day, felt a strange urge to hit his overly-well cared-for face with something heavy. Most likely everyone would though of that as a diplomatic faux pas, but after so many weeks of acquaintance, situations like that were on daily-basis.

Besides, in garden no one was able to see them. They could left their titles and attributed roles behind them.

They were free. Funny.

"You know what…"

"Yes?"

"You asked me once, what do I think of this garden…" Arthur turned his face at Francis smirking. "It's horrible."

Blond man looked at him surprised and then laughed.

* * *

"The Kingdom of Diamonds is no longer needed. We have made an agreement with Kingdom of Cubs."

Artur stopped and directed his eyes towards a man, that handed him this message. In one moment, he felt like the ground was escaping away from his foots. Surrounding sculptures of his predecessors seemed to mock him with their very stone gaze. Hand consensually clamped the chalice he was holding.

"Excuse me? Why wasn't I told about this earlier?" he asked dryly. He knew, he shouldn't have done that. He wasn't the one, to make a decision, yet the words escaped his lips before he was able to catch them. He demanded an answer. Never before had he questioned orders.

"Decision was made few days ago. King of Cubs agreed on our offer. Prepare for war."

Arthur's eyes widened. Somewhere behind him, he heard unpleasant snicker of fate. Chalice had slipped away from his hand, reaching the cold, stone ground, shattering into hundreds of pieces. His hand freezed in the air, as he felt cold, strange shudder, that was sent throughout his body.

* * *

He looked blankly at green leafs, flower's red petals, dark curled stems as they had blackened, turned into ash and then thrown by a wind in all cardinal directions. Raging flame consumed plants. Magic world of the garden was turned into dust by brutal reality. Fire was devouring everything, that came into his way. Arthur saw kinky stub of something that in the past was chair, bench or table. Scattered, often abandon in the flight items, reflecting red glow. Red glow that was illuminating night sky. He stand still, hearing the screams of fright but also that of satisfaction. He could see the people trying to run away and soldiers, who were chasing them. The Kingdom of Diamonds has fallen, and it's remnants was melting in the heart of torch's fire.

Arthur was looking at once perfect face, now singed, blacken. Scorched ends of light hair, shallow gaze looking at the distance, at the starry sky, that was the silent witness of his defeat. Deep, scarlet wound – the blood stopped flowing from it long time ago, red liquid splattering blades of grass and dagger – murder weapon – left near the body.

The king was dead.

Francis was no more and Arthur was looking with the same, cold gaze. Just like when they first met. Breathing shallowly, clenching his fists in a gesture of helplessness. Allowing unneeded, unnecessary and unwanted emotions to flee from his body.

Was he screaming? Was it painful? Even though, was he smiling…? It's seemed so, but Arthur wasn't sure, as there was dimness around him. Nearby lied cluttered chess. Most likely he was in the middle of the game. After all he like it so much.

Arthur liked it too.

He recalled his words.

Yes, Queen was able to do many things. Queen was able to do everything. But when there was no king, that didn't matter. Without king, queen become worthless.


End file.
